


Raise your joints cooler people

by Kissmekate_m



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-21 23:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissmekate_m/pseuds/Kissmekate_m
Summary: Because the first previews of season 6 seem to indicate we're gonna have to sit through a bunch of Grace and Nick angst.. 😒 I decided to cut to the chase and have a little fun writing MY version of events....Happy New Year's Eve Eve 🎉🌈
Relationships: Frankie Bergstein/Grace Hanson
Kudos: 20





	Raise your joints cooler people

"What the fuck was that, Frankie?" hissed Grace as she grabbed Frankie's arm and pulled her deeper into the hallway and away from the confusion of the family gathered in the living room.

"What was what? I just toasted the newlyweds. And honestly if Nick wasn't a member of Generation X, and raised under the Reaganomics of just say no...you both might be in the cooler people category and raise your joints...but then again I don't know if you would be able to raise your joints after your honeymoon or latest sojourn into the mile high club, or at least I think that was an 80's sex act Reagan didn't necessarily object to, especially since Nick is a man, and you're...very you...but anyway, you were saying you had an objection to me outing you and Nick as heterosexually married to each other no less because why exactly? Was it some kind of national secret or a weird hostile corporate takeover? I was kind of wondering about that because he always wanted to take over Vybrant, or maybe he just has a thing for eliminating the competition for providing "services" to older women...oh shit if he's… 

Grace silenced Frankie by putting her hand over her mouth and giving her a death glare…

"Do not even finish that thought. God you are such a child." 

Frankie lightly licked Grace's palm over her mouth, as Grace jumped back in alarm. Thoughts about other parts of her Frankie might want to lick arose in Grace's mind but she quickly squashed them and pushed them away, she had married Nick heterosexually as Frankie had so crudely put it, so why was she even thinking about Frankie's tongue? 

Frankie filled the silence, and took a knife to the tension between them by saying, "you did call me a child so there's that…." As she spoke, Frankie also began to invade Grace's personal space until Grace was pushed up against the wall and she and Frankie's bodies were touching. Oh shit, she's actually gonna kiss me thought Grace, as Frankie leaned in bringing their bodies even closer together. At the last moment, Frankie pivoted slightly and pressed her lips to Grace's earlobe, barely kissed her there, and whispered "you know I'm younger than you too, remember?" Then deliberately trailing her fingers across the top of Grace's ribs and under her breast where she felt the underwire, Frankie said "well that answers that question… but we best get back to the family gathering." As Frankie broke contact and turned away, Grace let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Oh hell no thought Grace. She reached out and once again pulled Frankie back into the darkened hallway. "Because revenge is a dish best served cold, and one of Brianna's favorite bands in the 80's was Def Leppard...whispered Grace as she leaned in and kissed Frankie full on the lips before pulling back slightly and nipping at Frankie's bottom lip, ..love bites". "And I already know you eschew wearing a bra so I don't need to answer that question...So shall we go back to the party now?"

Meanwhile back in the living room Bud whispered to Brianna, " looks like you owe me $100." 

"That's okay because this means Mallory owes me $200. So, do we enlighten Nick?" 

" No, he saw the Vybrant video mom posted like everybody else…"

Coyote stood there sipping his drink, as he acknowledged Nick with a side glance, "you owe me $500….if I was really subversive I would say pay it directly to mom but.." 

" Do you really hate Grace that much?"

" No, I just love my moms that much, plus I'm a sucker for a good love story. That and I think you're really gonna like the dads friend Roy quite a bit more than you will ever admit"


End file.
